


The perfect turkey

by Mhtardis21



Series: Mhtardis21 dabbles and one-shots [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Finding a turkey, Flowey is usually left out, Frisk is feed up with their rivelry, Happy Thanksgiving, Sans Is A Dick, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhtardis21/pseuds/Mhtardis21
Summary: They need a turkey for Thanksgiving,  and Frisk is convinced that you can pick it out.





	The perfect turkey

**Author's Note:**

> Thanksgiving Writing prompt: 1 of the 6 main UT characters finding the perfect Thanksgiving turkey.

    I groan. 'Do I really have to do this?'

    I glare at Frisk who is standing there with my flower pot. They smile and make a shooing motion. I just glare at them.

    I don't want to do this, but it's (insert air quotes) "Thanksgiving", and Frisk thinks that me finding the "Perfect Turkey" (more air quotes, ug.) will help me feel included in the celebrations.

    Sans is starting at me while leaning on the pen. It was his eye-dea (I smirk at my pun, that Smiley Trashbag is rubbing off on me. Ug.) to come with us. 'Just in case I have any 'ideas'. '

    I sigh and look around. The pen is packed with gigantic birds, and I give a little gulp. Obviously Frisk didn't think this thru. I'm a FLOWER, and they're BIRDS! This isn't going to end well.

    I turn back to Frisk to inform them of their mistake when a blue glow surrounds me, and I'm suddenly floating above the pen. I gasp before shouting, "Put me down, you Smiley Trashbag! "

    Sans face forms a smirk, and I feel myself start to lower... Into the pen!

    "FRISK!!!"

    Suddenly, I stop, still a good yard above the pen. I crain my stem to see Frisk glaring at sans.

    "What? You didn't really think I'd drop the weed?" he said with a smile. Frisk just taps their foot. "Fine."

    As I'm being lowered, I notice a large, plump one and call out, "There's a good one!"

    I suddenly stop, and when I look, Frisk has a huge grin on their face, and sans looks surprised.

    As they collect the turkey, I think, 'Heh, maybe this trip was worth it after all.'

**Author's Note:**

> I know you guys probably get sick of reading these, but thank you so much for the kudos/bookmarks/and subscriptions. They really help me keep going :)
> 
> On another note, do you think I did start a drabble bin?


End file.
